Thanks for the Night of Escape Xoxo-B
by hipskip11
Summary: Just one night of escape that's all Blair needs, shes through with relationships and just wants to have fun. Just one night right?T/M
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for the Night of Escape.-B

"I'm so done with relationships" Blair thought to herself. She had been a relationship girl as long as she remembered and she was done, after her rocky relationship and even worse break up with Carter Bazien she was done. And that's exactly what she thought as she was sitting at the bar nursing her fifth martini of the night, of Corse Blair drank and had occasional drink here and there at parties but never in the small amount of time that she gulped down the first 4 drinks of her night, was Blair far passed buzzed. And if Blair didn't have her own personal driver she would need a ride home in a public taxi,"ew" She physically shuttered. Tonight though, Blair was going to have fun. She promised herself at least that the moment she decided she wasn't going to cry over her break up, it was his loss anyway she was Blair Waldorf and she was nothing but the best. XOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXXXXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOX

Ignoring the fifth call from Serena she headed out on to the dance floor. Immediately she was surrounded by guys in which she flirted and grinded against them loving the attention she was getting if only it was for her appearance she could live for it for one night, when out of the corner of her eye she catches a pair of piercing dark almost onyx eyes, which are attached to the most attractive guy she's ever seen. But the arrogance in everything he is is just seeping off of him, he looks almost dangerous a devil spotting his angel to bring to the dark side. Just how he drinks his scotch and how he dresses screams money and that aurora that he's better than everyone in the room. As she rips her eyes off him it only takes him less than five minutes to clear the area of hopeful prospects and the gorgeous stranger is up against her.

The spark was electric it left her whole body which was meshed against his buzz "You don't seem like the kind of girl to be in this kind of place" He says in her ear she shivered" I just want to have fun." She purrs in his ear eyes gleaming up at him " what's your name?" he asks "It's irrelevant. Tonight I'm here to escape" Blair says with a pout thinking about how much weight comes with her name " well if you want escape you came to the right place, Chuck Bass knows how to show anyone a good time" He says with a smirk. Chuck Bass she thought to herself, she had heard stories about Chuck Bass all of New York had. The legendary parties, and his huge playboy status splattered all over page 6. Her mother cringed at the thought of him, he really was the perfect escape. Seeing his eyes she could tell he was waiting for the attention that his name and status probably always brought especially from the gold digging sluts so she refused him the satisfaction of his arrogant smirk to spread across his face, "Chuck Bass?" She said quirking an eyebrow he gave her an arrogant smirk back in which she debated if she wanted to slap off his face or kiss off more "Never heard of him" She said with the shrug.

XOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXXXXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOX

For a second absolute confusion was in his eyes but then just as quickly replaced with a gleam in his eye "Oh kitten you'll remember me forever after tonight" and that was when he captured her lips. All she could feel was fire throughout her body it was nothing that she ever felt before, it surpassed every kiss she had ever received or reciprocated from Carter. And Carter was so far from her mind right now. Breaking from that kiss was close to impossible but when they both depleted their oxygen supply reluctantly they split apart they stared at each other wide eye both having an unspoken conversation about how that kiss was unlike anything either of them had ever experienced. XOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXXXXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOX

Chuck grabbed her hand and led her to his limo and then attached by the lips led her to his pent house. That night was a flurry of bodies flush against one another, and screams of ecstasy. Blair woke up early in the morning, limbs tangled within Chucks when reality came crashing back, she checked her cell hone 32 missed calls from Serena and 15 from her mother, Serena probably told her mom when Blair never came home that night, "Great" Blair said sarcastically to herself in a whisper as she stared down at Chuck who was peacefully sleeping. "This can't happen again" she whispered to herself sadly she left a note on his bedside table.

XOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXXXXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOX

Thanks for the night of escape.

xoxo-B

XOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXXXXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOX

And left before the sun rose above the horizon. And for the first time Chuck didn't have to kick out the girl he chose that night. He was the one abandoned in the morning and strangely a feeling of sadness seeped into his heart at the abandoned sheets that Chuck could only blame on as a hangover.

XOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

Okkay guys this idea just floated into my head. I don't know if I'm going to continue it of not, only if it has a lot support, so I guess review a lot if you want to see this continue. Umm im still working on my other story for those of you wondering I will update the Queen is Back I've just been super busy with ap tests and now I got a job . So anyway tell me what you think and check out my other story if you haven't read it. Summer is so close and that should come with so much more updates I promise. Xoxo- Michelle


	2. Chapter 2

**As always nothing belongs to me…. That sounds so sad…..**

Chapter 2

Escape is not acceptable for Blair Waldorf

As Blair silently entered her penthouse in the early morning hours she came to a screeching halt literally when Serena met her around the corner "Where have you been!?" Serena cried out, "none of your business" Blair said as she moved to get around Serena dreading the day she gave Serena the key to her pent house. "B, I've been worried sick, and you just casually send me a text that Carter and you break up and then don't answer any of my many texts or my many calls! I called your mother I even caller Ca-"

XOXOOXOXOXXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

Blair spun around "You didn't! You did NOT call Carter" Blair pointed her finger accusingly at her "I did. When you didn't come home I had no other option this isn't you, you never disappear. What were you thinking you didn't tell anyone where you were? In fact you still hadn't told me where you were." Serena said crossing her arms across her chest looking almost like the protective mother Blair never had, Blair turned her back to Serena and murmured sadly "I wanted one night of escape." "What, B?" Blair turned back putting on her cold mask of indifference "It's irrelevant where I was, why the hell would you ever call Carter!? Do you understand how pathetic that makes me look! Little ol' Blair just can't take the heart ache of a break up, and do you know what I felt after we finally broke it off… Relief I felt absolute relief." Blair said dramatically with hand motions and all. Serena sympathetically looked at her "B I didn't think your relationship was that bad I thought you guys were working it out I was just so worried and then that one text… and you weren't answering my calls an-" Serena rambled

XOXOOXOXOXXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

Blair shushed her "its okay S, I'm sorry I worried you, I just need to be unplugged from this world you know? If only for one night I just didn't have to analyze everything. My life is messy. And Carter and our relationship was an absolute disaster in the end, to outsiders our relationship probably looked fine, maybe even perfect, but we weren't. I always felt like I had to act, I wasn't just myself. I wasn't Blair. I was who I thought Carter would want; who the outside world wanted me to be. I was the doting girlfriend. And maybe I am a little bit, but I dreaded Carter honest. In the beginning things were great. Some memories of us together still make me smile, but the relationship soon became exhausting. So yes I was a little sad, but it also felt like a huge weight was lifted." As Blair reminisced into her relationship there were less and less happy memories, their fights were explosive and many times it ended in Blair being scared of what Carter might be capable of doing in rage.

Serena gave Blair a look of sympathy and bear hugged her "Are you sure you're okay B? Serena said pulling back to look at Blair, "Yes! Serena I'm fine!" she said rolling her eyes "Now I have to go call my mother to do damage control thank you very much" Blair said dramatically waving her cell phone up in the air walking to her bedroom.

XOXOOXOXOXXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

After Blair's exhausting call with her mother about how she was never going to find another guy with Carters status, and how she screwed up and that she's only going to look young for so long as always she wasn't Serena. She was reminded how she would be going solo to the next charity gala that weekend. Then she had to talk her mom out of setting her up with Nate Archibald. Not that Nate wasn't extremely nice to look at, Blair had known him and his family since childhood and both families had tried to set them up many times, but he was just the safe route. He was boring he reminded her of Serena they were just so nice. At least with Carter they had similar scheming minds, although Carter wasn't even close to Blair's level of scheming, they were still on similar stomping grounds. Blair did an inward sigh lying back on her bed finally having a moment to think about Chuck, her only one night stand. It was the first night that Blair could even remember feeling free from the strict restrictions of her life, she was just herself. She didn't need to make an impression because nobody was watching, well Chuck might have been but he probably forgot about her already she thought to herself, with that passing thought she finally realized that here she is thinking about Chuck Bass and he doesn't even know her name let alone will be thinking about her any time soon. He is probably just adding another nick in his bed post she grimaced. And with that she needed some major retail therapy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOX

Chuck could not get the brown eyed beauty out of his head. This was the first girl Chuck ever thought may have come to absolute perfection, she was beautiful with her brown curls and brown eyes contrasting perfectly with her porcelain skin. And she had this playfulness and wit that he had never encountered with any other girl. Every kiss was magnetic, Chuck had probably slept with hundreds of girls he smirked to himself, but none of them had been like his mystery brown eyed beauty, for such an innocent face she was a major sex kitten. He had to find out who this girl is. But first he needed to clear his head and work on the Bass Inc. charity gala he was throwing this weekend only everybody who's anybody was going to be there and he had some minor details he still had to sort out. And he had yet gone to the tailor to be fitted for his custom made suit, calling up Nathaniel to meet there Chuck headed out. As both Nate and Chuck were being fitted for their suits Chuck happened to glance out the window just as he saw a brunette looking very similar to his one night stand brown eyed beauty walking into Bergdorf's with a blonde Bomb shell, "Il be right back" Chuck said distractedly cutting Nate off from his rant about his family being to overbearing, Chuck wished he ever had an overbearing Family.

Chuck crossed the street following where he saw his brunette beauty lookalike walk into, when he overheard the voice he couldn't get out of his head he felt an unusual fluttering feeling bubble up in his stomach " SSSS, I just don't understand why it is important where I was last night, I'm fine I'm safe I just wasn't at home that's it." Blair almost pleaded "But B, you have never just disappeared like this especially with your most recent break up I just want to know where you went in case I ever have to come find you again." Serena said almost worriedly "Serena don't worry about it, it will never happen again I promise." Blair said "I'm sure he already forgot about me anyway." Blair murmured to herself though Serena didn't hear Chuck did, hmm Serena… Chuck though to himself Serena Vanderwoodsen the name came to him after recalling seeing page Six and her long legs and blond hair being scattered all over page Six a couple months back when her wild ways were broad casted for everyone to read about. Obviously Serena and his mystery Beauty "B" were friends, this could get him somewhere he smirked heading back across the street to finish his fitting with Nate he decided to make a call to his P.I. to see if he could at the least find a name to put on "B".

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

**Authors Note: Okay I think we can all agree that I'm the worst. I'm so sorry for my lack of updates I don't even have that good of an excuse except maybe because I'm working a lot? Yeah let's go with that but I wanna complete both my stories I promise you so don't give up on me I will update! So anyway in case you were wondering Bart did die he just died after chuck was a legal adult so there wasn't that whole Jack debacle and obviously for story purposes Bart never married Lily.**


	3. The Sad Escape Into Reality

I don't own anything, but i wanna own Ed Westwick.

XOXO- Michelle

The Sad Escape into Reality

The Gala Benefit had already started but Chuck had yet to make his appearance. He was sitting at his desk starring at Blair's file, yes shortly after he overheard their conversation in Bergdorf's his P.I. was able to track down who "B" was. She was Blair Waldorf daughter of Eleanor Waldorf. Earlier that day his P.I. dropped her file off at his pent house, but Chuck only opened it to look at her picture she was beautiful, and for some reason he just didn't want to read about the most likely very personal details that were written inside the report. He wanted to hear it from her perspective and be trusted enough for her to open up and give him her deepest secrets willingly. This had never happened to Chuck before, he never minded breaking boundaries before but Blair was different. So there he sat starring at her picture on the first page, he was interrupted though when Nate entered, "Chuck are you going to come to your own party?" Nate said with his boyish smile that made him the exact opposite of Chucks devilish "I'm coming down now Nathaniel." He closed his file and joined Nate in the elevator "My mom said she wants to introduce me to a beautiful old friend she phrased it, I wonder who it is?" Nate said looking over at Chuck, "Oh Nathanial yet another set up from your Mother I thought that last girl she set you up with was brain dead!" "Yeah, but this girl she said we had history." Nate replied with a chuckle "Well, any girl has to be better than no girl. At the least you might get a good lay." Chuck said just as the elevator doors opened to his party "This should be fun." Chuck said with a smirk as he stepped out of the elevator and finally arrived at his own Party.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

Serena and Blair were also running late to Blair's dismay "Serena your hair is as wind-blown as ever now let's GO!" Blair yelled up the stairs as she tapped her foot becoming increasingly annoyed, fashionably late was one thing but by the time Serena was done the gala would be over. Serena ran down carrying her stilettoes in her hands "Okay, okay! I'm ready B!" she said slightly out of breath, Blair looked down at her bare feet and let out a sigh " Close enough' She murmured " Let's go the limos waiting." Walking towards the elevator Serena following hoping on one foot trying to get her heel on.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

Blair arrive with Serena who managed to get her shoes on not so gracefully in the back of the limo and was immediately approached by Ann Archibald " Blair there you are!" She said grabbing Blair and taking her away from Serena "I'm so sorry about your recent break up with Mr. Baizen we really all thought you two looked lovely together." Blair had to try her hardest not to roll her eyes "But I'm sure it was for the best. I swear I saw Nate around here somewhere he's been dying to see you again." She laughed, Blair wanted to scoff " Oh yes me and Nate are the best of friends" Blair replied drawing out friends but Ann seemed to just brush that detail off "You two would make the cutest couple, think of the power couple you two would make Nate going into politics and your Law degree. Just think the children!" Blair just laughed uncomfortably "Oh here's Nate now!" She said cheerily motioning over Blair's shoulder to grab Nate's attention to come and join their rather uncomfortable conversation in Blair's eyes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

"Mother" Nate said as he went to kiss her cheek, Blair looked over and at that moment she made eye contact with the man she was only supposed to see as her escape. At that point Blair was feeling a little bit sick keeping her poker face on through and trying to avoid the heat that she felt come to her face. She could feel his eyes on her as Ann went on and on about how perfect her and Nate would be as a couple she glanced over at Nate as he shrugged and Sheepishly grinned at Blair, 'of course' Blair thought to herself Nate was never good with confrontation. Luckly some society lady came and just had to talk to her about the details of their new summer home they were building in the Hamptons and dragged her away. When she was gone she let out a sigh and grinned "Hi Natie, She said ruffling his hair." "Blair bear" he said puling her in for a hug as they parted he said "Oh, And this is my best friend Chuck Bass" Chuck grinned as he grabbed her hand "Oh we've-" He swore he'd never seen a meaner glare from anybody, well maybe himself "we have yet to meet" He quickly corrected himself dropping her hand after placing a searing kiss on the back of it. "Yes I don't usually hang around brothels" she sneered. Nate stepped in "So did my mom plan our future Children with you before I got here" Blair Laughed "Yes! Where having two a boy and a girl, the boy of course is going to follow in his dads, well the Vanderbilt footsteps and the girl is going to be a scholar and marry another well off family to add to the prestige of the Vanderbilt family. She has the ring and everything" Blair laughed " she's been trying to get us together for years now you would have think she got the hint that we are like brother and sister by now." Nate laughed "Yes, I blame our play dates when we were 3 and you threw sand all over my dress! I knew we were only going to be friends that very minute" Blair said punching his shoulder lightly "Hey in my defense I just didn't want to play dolls AGAIN!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

Chuck felt very out of place standing by watching his best friend and his infatuation interact he didn't even know about Blair before a couple days ago and Nate knew her since diapers he had a surge of jealousy that he had never had to deal with before consume him but before he had time to react Serena Vanderwoodson interrupted as she practically tackled Blair, "BBB come daannce besssstie" she was a little sloshed to say the least. Chuck glanced at Nate, Chuck could only place his stare as something a lost puppy would have, Blair caught It too " S, why don't you dance with Nate, he can be your new best friend." She said as Nate gave a grateful glance towards Blair as Serena squealed and dragged Nate to the Dance floor.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

With Nate and Serena gone, it left Blair alone with Chuck. Chuck went to say something but Blair cut him off " If I hear even a whisper of that night and you know what night she said narrowing her eyes I will castrate you so fast and social destruction will soon follow, got it Bass." She sneered his last name "Well Waldorf I expected a warmer welcome from the night I gave you, I still feel your scratch marks kitten and your purring in my ear all night is still on replay" He smirked reminiscing almost her eyes narrowed as she grabbed his collar and pulled him into a dim corner "I mean it Bass one word in the Gossip columns and ill ruin you. Social destruction is my true calling." Chuck was to focused on Blair's lips to come back with a quick retort since Blair still held Chucks collar so they were unusually close as she saw Chucks tongue brush over his upper lip and his breath brush her cheeks she began to get lost in his lips also and just as quickly as Chucks collar became a helpful tool to pull Chucks face closer to hers so once again they were a flurry of steamy electrifying kisses that set fire to both of them. Chuck couldn't get enough as he meshed and pulled Blair's body even closer then he even thought possible, when they finally parted for air Blair murmured " My mother is so going to disown me" She grinned as she pulled Chuck in back for more which Chuck greedily took.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

**Authors Note: Okay guys yay new chapter! I'm actually really happy about this chapter and enjoyed writing it so ****please please please review**! **Tell me whatcha think about Nate and how I wrote him! I'm really excited about next chapter though because it will be a strong Chuck and Blair interaction chapter and those are the most fun to write/read about. Anyways Read, Favorite, Follow, review, enjoy!**

** XOXO-Michelle**


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing except for my idea that the CW should have a knock off show to GG just with Chuck and Blair as New York's power couple taking over NYC with little henry bass one hotel and fashion line at a time.

***Warning*** This Chapter deals with relationship abuse*** read with caution***

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

It was the next morning and Blair was once again ready to flee. Her night was magical and almost perfect. But as she laid starring up at the celling with Chucks arm wound around her waist she just kept thinking about how many girls he probably brought to this very bed, and how she would rather leave willingly then being kicked out when Chuck was finished with her. Slipping out of his embrace Chuck murmured something inaudible as he rolled over almost trying to search for Blair's missing warmth. Blair tiptoed quietly around the room getting ready to make the walk of shame once again she writes another note and leaves it in her missing place giving a fleeting kiss to Chuck which he reciprocated just as well even in his sleep and leaves gracefully in the early morning hours.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

Chuck woke with a smile on his face as the memories of his night come back to him but that smile is short lived as he rolls over not to find Blair but another note he takes it into his fist and crumbles it "damn it Blair" after his initial anger lessens he un crumbles the note to read it…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

You're Chuck Bass.

And I just wanted to make sure nobody's feelings were hurt.

Just like last night Bass, remember not a word of this will be spoken of.

XOXO- Blair

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

Chuck was furious, it was quite coincidental really he always thought women were so clingly thinking they could catch a Bass he use to scoff at the idea. But now the one girl he wanted didn't want to get attached. He tried to ignore the ache in his heart as he got ready for a surprise visits to Blair's pent house.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOX

Blair once again had to tiptoe into her OWN penthouse in fear that Serena might be camping out on her couch again. Luckily it looked like Serena did not take notice in her disappearance last night, 'she was probably too smashed to take notice' Blair thought to herself. Blair jumped in the shower where she thought of the two perfect nights that she shared with Chuck Bass. Chuck Bass! If her mother ever found out of her discretions with Chuck she would be disowned, no murdered. The odd thing was that Chuck Bass didn't do seconds; it was well known fact about him that every girl in New York, who had any social standing at all, knew. As Blair started to get dressed, Dorota came in "Mrs. Blair you have early visitor" "Okay Dorota, tell whomever I'll be down in a minute" "Yes Mrs. Blair" Dorota said as she scurried out of her room. 'it was probably just Serena hung over and in need of some shopping' although Serena usually came right up. Curios to who her 'visitor' was Blair descended the stairs to set her eyes on the one and only Carter Baizen. "Carter." Blair said stopping at the end on the stairs "Blair, baby," Carter said approaching Blair grabbing her hands "I made a mistake, we broke up so quickly and I've been thinking a lot…" " That's a first" Blair murmured sarcastically Carters eyes narrowed " Baby I know how upset you were when we broke up and I'm giving you a chance to get back together with me" Blair's temper soared at that last comment " You're giving me the chance to get back together with you?! I was the one to break up with you!" Blair practically squealed dropping Carters hands "Baby you let your emotions get the better of you. You were to hasty, that girl meant nothing she was the one that came on to me you just came in on the wrong time." Carter's voice rose "excuse me! But you're not sorry we broke up, your sorry that I caught you and I had enough respect for myself to break up with you." Blair said getting angrier and angrier walking down the hall away from Carter "Don't you dare walk away from me" At this point both their voices were so loud that they both didn't hear the elevator bell signaling Chucks arrival, Chuck stepped into Blair's penthouse hearing yelling coming from down the hall Chuck staying quiet decided to investigate without giving himself away…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

"Carter we are done, we have been done for a long time now! I just hope she was worth it." Blair sneered "We are not done till I say we are done, sweet heart." Carter said grabbing her wrists and backing her against the wall "Carter let go of me" Blair said fighting against him "Not such a powerful queen now B?" He said grabbing her thigh "Let go" She said strongly freezing looking him straight in the eye, he just chuckled and whispered in her ear "you always did like it rough" his hand traveling farther up her thigh and his lips hot on her neck " Let go" her voice weak almost pleading while trying to push him off her failing once again. Seeing what was going on made Chucks blood boil, "she said let go!" Chuck said finally making himself present, ripping Carter off of Blair. Blair at the loss of Carter holding her up she slid down the wall to the floor staring blankly at nothingness her eyes empty, "I had everything under control Bass you can go" Carter said shooing Chuck away turning back to Blair, Chuck grabbed Carter by the shoulder and punched Carter straight in the jaw which made him fall into the corner of the wall enough to knock him out cold. Chuck immediately fell to the floor " Blair" He whispered grazing her shoulder, she flinched away as if she was burned " Blair!" he said a little bit louder grabbing both her shoulders gently "Let go" Blair cried closing her eyes "Let go Carter. Let go. Let go!" she said getting more and more panicked as she started hitting Chuck with her eyes closed shaking her head violently, "Blair, Blair!" She started to calm a bit to his voice although still fighting him "Blair, open your eyes" He said lightly in a whisper but still forcefully " She opened her fear and panic filled eyes finally recognizing Chuck and immediately started crying as Chuck pulled her into his chest tightly. Chuck held her tightly whispering comforting nothingness's into her ear letting her cry vowing silently to destroy Carter Baizen, and to never let anyone hurt Blair ever again. As Blair continued to cry Carter started to stir which made both Chuck and Blair to freeze "Can we go somewhere?" Blair whispered to Chuck in a blind panic "of course" Chuck said helping her up. The ride down the elevator was silent Chucks arms still wrapped protectively around Blair as some silent tears still managed to streak down Blair's face.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO  
Once in the limo Blair was practically on Chucks lap not allowing any extra space between them, Chuck didn't mind the least still protectively hugging her, "Where to Waldorf?" Blair sniffled "Anywhere, France, a hotel, your place, even my mother's would be better than this" She laughed darkly, Chuck decided to just take her back to his place thinking that he had to keep an eye on her and France would take too long. As she entered Chucks Penthouse for the third time she thought about how it was a perfect Bachelors pad, cold, but free, free from commitment. But it still had a hint of warmth to it. That warmth was Chuck's personal touches, that gave the impression that it could if given the right love, maybe more love, that it might be able to be a home, a real home. Chuck watching her take in his place almost worried him. He always looked at his place as a sort of banishment from his father not wanting to deal with him but as she stood in his 'home' it seemed to light up with warmth she turned to him " This place is nice" she said simply. She led herself down the hall to his bed room, Chuck following silently behind her wondering what she was up to, he stood in the door way while she dug through her bag pulling out a DVD putting it into Chucks entertainment system turning it on scooting back on Chucks bed burrowing in the covers. Chuck just stared at her "Are you going to just keep staring at me or are you going to come join me?" She said, Chuck smirked taking off his shoes and loosening his tie joined her, "Is this Breakfast at tiff-? "Yes shh!" Blair said smacking his chest lightly, Chuck just chuckled under his breath not to interrupt Blair's viewing and settled down to watch the movie.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO  
Once the movie ended Chuck rolled over to face Blair as she did the same to face Chuck, Starring into her eyes he finally asked " Blair, has he ever done anything to you like that before?" he said his eyes pleading that this never happened to her before without anyone there to protect her, her eyes steeled over a little bit " No" She said turning away " Blaair" he said so quiet that it was almost inaudible, she sighed " Not to that extent, all I've ever had was a few bruises and they were always 'accidents' at least that's how he always put it. I tried to stay away from him if he ever got to wasted or too angry." She said honestly "Blair" he said hoarsely pulling her into him in a fierce hug. Blair allowed the tears to fall again as Chuck held her and stroked her hair "I don't want you anywhere near him Blair ever, At least never alone." She sniffled " I broke up with him for a reason, he cheated on me and I was tired of making up excuses for his 'behavior' I'm better than him, at least I thought so. My mother seems to think differently although" She said bitterly Chuck looked straight into her eyes "Waldorf your too good for everyone" he said spooning her as they both began to dose off right as she started to fall into a deep sleep she herd Chuck whisper "Please don't leave me tomorrow" As she drifted off fully into a dream filled sleep, Chuck being the focus of her many dreams.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO  
And that morning Blair didn't flee, she stayed right where she wanted to be and right where Chuck wanted her to be, In his arms.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

**Authors Note: When I started this story I had no idea I was going to take it this direction but the ideas just kept writing themselves. I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out, I feel like this is a very deep chapter and it really forms a bond between Chair. I love you guys for following/favoring my story especially you reviewers I love you all even more. If any of you guys have any worries or thoughts on how I should take this tory id love to hear your thoughts on it. Please review this chapter I'm dying to know how you guys feel about it. Review, Review, review! **

**XOXO-Michelle**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I don't own anything or else i would have never made Dair an actual thing EVER.

Chapter 5

"B! Blaaiire?" Serena sing songed as she entered Blair's penthouse to tell her about her perfect two days with the one and only Nate Archibald when she happened upon Carter slouched on the floor "AHH! Carter! Oh my god are you okay?" She said gently shaking him "I'm fine I just haven fully recovered from that basstards right hook" he said spitting blood on the floor "Wait, who hit you?" Serena asked still confused "Chuck Bass" Carter spit out looking away wiping his mouth "well that's silly why would Chuck Bass be here? Blair would never make connections with someone so 'well known' in our circles" Serena said still confused in a bit of a giggle "well he was here and he has one hell of a right hook" Carter said "But why did he hit you anyway?" Serena asked "Blair and I were having a discussion that may have looked a little out of hand to someone not use to seeing how we fight." Carter said Serena just laughed uneasy "It looks like that cut on your forehead is going to need stiches, up you go." Following carter into the elevator Serena sent a quick text to Blair behind Carters back informing Blair she was taking Carter to the hospital for stiches and asking what the hell happened, she remembered Blair talking about how Carter would get in fights she always just said that Carter was a little to passionate and didn't always know his full strength. But looking back she would sometimes see light bruises occasionally on Blair after some explosive fights, and Blair wearing longer sleeve shirts. All of these memories coming back to Serena in a flash made it all come together. It now made sense why Blair would sometimes stay at Serena's when he got too drunk or come to her house in the middle of the night after a fight looking shaken up. Serena was going to ask what the hell was going on during those months and what Chuck interrupted.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

"Hi" Chuck said almost shyly something Chuck never was to Blair She looked into his eyes and just as shy kissed him lightly "Hi" she blushed red " Thanks for saving me last night" She said looking down with a darkness settling in her eyes " Hey" Chuck whispered lifting her chin up lightly " Anytime Waldorf, your mine now. Once you've caught a Bass you have it forever." She smiled "Oh really, I'm yours huh?" she said with a smirk straddling him he just growled grabbing her waist as she brought her lips down on his "Your mine and I'm yours" he said between kisses she sighed "I suppose that will be ookaay" She said playfully annoyed he just growled flipping her over as she giggled grabbing him by the neck pulling him closer to her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

"Chuck! Where are you man I want to talk to you about Serena?" Nate said walking towards Chucks room hearing vague sounds coming from his room "Chuck, ma-" he said opening up his bed room door seeing way to much of both his life time friends " NATE! GET OUT!" Blair shrieked "Shit I'm so sorry!" He said putting his hands over his eyes walking out running straight into the door frame "Ouch damn it! I'll be in the living room come and get me when you too are finished "he said fleetingly closing the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

"Now where were we" Chuck said smarmily as he began kissing her neck, Blair just smacked his chest "There is no way I'm doing anything with him just down the hall! With what he just saw now he'll already have nightmares, I don't want to scare him for life!" Blair said getting out of bed in all her nude glory "more like dirty dreams" Chuck murmured starring at Blair's perfect body as she danced around looking for her clothes. Ignoring his comment she just went to his closet picking out an appropriate out fit for him throwing it at him " Get dressed!" She ordered walking out after checking her appearance in the mirror "Yes dear" he just yelled after her enjoying how bossy she was. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

When Chuck entered his living room he was taken aback at how easy Blair and Nate were together, at first jealousy bubbled up but then he remember their talk from the gala at how they had been friends and only friends no matter how much their parents tried to set them up. Sitting next to Blair pulling her on to his lap he caught up with their conversation easily "So you really like Serena?" Blair said happily " yeah she's great it was like we had been friends all our life and never met" Nate said " I just don't know if he feels the same way that's what I was going to talk to Chuck about…. That's why I interrupted you know" Nate shifted a little bit uncomfortable at bringing up what he walked into earlier " Yes, well Nathanial I'm sure if she's as blond as you are she's probably just as smitten and you should go for it, if you know what I mean" Chuck said with innuendo laced words, Nate stared at him a little confused Blair grabbed his hand " what Chuck means is that if how you feel about her is as strong as you said it is, she probably likes you just as much, if not more." Blair said simply relating her words to her own thoughts about Chuck. Nate ran a hand through his hair "I just don't want to be too forward you know? I think I might be in love with her." Nate said "Pshhhh Nate you can't be ser-" but Chuck was interrupted by Blair's squeal "Awe Natie you love her! This is so romantic! Oh I'm sure S feels the same way!" She said almost jumping out of her very comfy seat (Chuck) Nate just had that boyish smirk and that dazed look in his face " well Blair I hope so, I know you always wanted to live in one of those fairy tale movies I just hope my reality turns into one. " Nate said getting up to leave " I'm sure it is, ill call Serena and see if she's just as smitten with you!" Blair said beginning her new mission to set up her best friends.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

When Nate left she turned to Chuck "This is so exciting just think, what if they got married! I have to call S!" Blair said skipping down the hall where Chuck followed her finding her actions amusing. "Blair they have only spent two days together, I think it might be a little quick to hear wedding bells?" Chuck said " But they are in love!" Blair said finally finding her phone her face immediately paling " Blair what-" " Car-cart-Carter, Serena had to take him to the hospital to get stiches" Chuck Smirked " I did have one hell of a good swing" he said cockily while he walked over to her to comfort her " It's going to be okay you have m, and Nate, and S, no one will hurt you." He said rubbing her arms "I have you" She said looking up into his eyes her own laced with tears "but what are we?" She asked that question caught Chuck off guard and before he even thought about his answer it just slipped out " Well your my girlfriend." XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

**Authors Note: Okay I'm going on vacation so I wanted to get this posted before I left. The reviews were fabulous last chapter I love you all! And everyone who followed and favorite my story are also my loves! I'd love to see read your thoughts on this chapter, message me, review, I really do read and appreciate them all! This was kind of a filler chapter but it had some cute Chuck and Blair I thought and next chapter will be some carter/Serena interaction I think. So ew Carter but yay drama? Anywhoo I won't have a new Chapter up for at least a week because il be in Ludington, but Review, review,review!**

**XOXO-Michelle**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own anything, sad right? But can we talk about the Spanish Gossip girl that I have been seeing all over my dash on tumblr? I have only watched clips but it really makes me happy seeing the comparisons.**

Chapter 6

"Eeeekkkk!" Serena Squealed excitedly looking at her latest text from Blair startling a newly stitched up Carter waiting to be released from the hospital "What is it?" Carter asked slightly annoyed do to his head aching, not only from the stiches but from the sheer anger it brought him thinking about Chuck Bass's interruption. Serena looked up only half lying "it's nothing I just found out that Nate likes me" she said getting up to go call Blair without Carter listening in " who wouldn't like you princess" He said as his eyes roamed her body sleazily Serena just smacked I'm upside the head giving him another shooting pain as she left the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

"Well you're my girlfriend."

As soon as the words escaped Chuck's mouth he froze. Although Blair didn't seem to notice his hesitation as she instantly pulled Chuck into a heart stopping kiss and then skipped out of the room telling him she needed to call Serena , leaving Chuck alone with his thoughts. Chuck had never had a girlfriend nor had he ever wanted one. He was the biggest playboy in New York, and everyone knew that he prided himself in having a new girl every night and having girls fall all over him. He had thought that he had everything up until Blair. But could he be a one woman man? His head told him no, he couldn't do it. He would screw it up like everything else. His father always said he was a screw up, and if his own father couldn't love him how could anyone else? What if he hurt her? Hurt her worse than Baizen? No. He would never hurt her like Carter did. Never. But he would end up disappointing her. His head told him he couldn't be Blair's. But everything in Chucks body, even the heart that Chuck, and everyone else in New York didn't think he had screamed that he needed her, and that she need him, and that he could do it. He could commit. Chuck being the business man he was forced into as a child was always told to go with his head, just as Bart Bass had. The Bass's are not graced with a heart. And growing up on the Upper East Side had taught Chuck that a little bit of scotch can help deal with any problem.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

**B: OMG S! Are you still with Carter? I have huge news about me and a certain Bass! Oh! And Natie seems to be in love with youuu! CALL ME when your alone!**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

Not even five minutes after Blair sent that text Serena was calling her. "S-" Blair began to talk as Serena cut her off" .GOD. What is going on with you and Chuck! Carter seems to be a tad bit… well to put it lightly bitter about Chuck's interruption he's out for blood. OOOOH AND NATE LOVESS ME! YOU NEED TO TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Serena ranted getting more and giddier towards the end. "S! Slow down I'll tell you everything lets meet for lunch at my place in let's say 20 minutes?" With that Blair yelled to Chuck that she would see him later that night and left to meet Serena at her place giving herself enough time to change out of her wrinkled clothes and freshen up.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

Serena arrived just as room service was being delivered, "B, tell me everything now!" Serena demanded as she entered the dining room taking her seat. "Where do you want me to start?" Blair answered calmly use to Serena's bubbly excited personality, "Let's start at why I had to scrape Carter off your floor and drag him off to the hospital with nothing but complaint's about a certain Chuck Bass!" Blair paled a bit still uneasy about the whole episode that went on earlier. So using her Upper East Side society façade that she had perfected from years and years of abuse from her mother she lied. Blair sighed as she began " Carter and I were in an argument, and It was nothing. He was upset that I didn't want to get back together, and from the outside vantage point it may have looked out of hand, so Chuck stepped in and Carter went to make a move but Chuck was quicker and then Chuck wanting to be all protective took me to his place." She said tweaking the story as she told her. Blair still would not accept that she was in an abusive relationship with Carter, slightly embarrassed that she was ever even in that situation at all. "So that's what lead up to Carter getting 7 stitches in his head?" Serena said disbelievingly Blair Shrugged "Yeah" Serena felt that Blair was holding back but let it go.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO XOXO

"Okay now it's my turn. Nate told you he thought he was in LOVVE with me!?" Blair perked up at the change in subject allowing her to tell the full truth to her friend "YES! Natie is quite smitten with you; he had those lovey dovey eyes as he talked about you. Oh and those lost puppy eyes as he worried that you might not feel the same about him!" Blair relied her information Nate gave her earlier at Chucks "So do you feel the same way?!" Blair asked excitedly "Of course B! We are perfect for each other and he's gorgeous, and sweet, and he has this was he tousles his hair, and-" Blair cut of her rambling "Okay, OK! I get it he's the perfect guy for you. I've known him since diapers I don't need all his redeeming qualities read off to me" she said in a giggle, Serena joined in in her giggling fit. As there giggling died don Serena asked the final question which was Blair's most favorite to talk about "Okay B, spill. What is going on with you and Chuck! I mean I know we run in the same social circles and what not, but I thought you'd never attach yourself to somebody with that kind of reputation. I mean this is Chuck Bass, womanizer of New York Chuck Bass!" Blair got a sort of dreamy eyed look "I know..." she replied dazed lost in thoughts about Chuck "Blair, Blair, B!" Serena said finally snapping her fingers in front of her getting her attention finally "Oh, sorry" Blair blushed "Okay, so you know that night after Carter and I Broke up?" Serena nodded "well you wondered where I was that night. Well I was sort of under…. Well I was under Chuck Bass."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

After about two hours of rehash about everything regarding Chuck, and why she didn't tell Serena where she was, and her feelings on Chuck it all ended with " –and then he said I was his girlfriend and I kissed him, and S you have never felt these butterflies. It's like when I'm with him they are all consuming. Oh my god it sounds like I'm in love with him! How can I perfect society princess Blair Waldorf be in love with man whore Chuck Bass who was only meant to be a one night stand and my perfect escape?" Blair said in a huff "I don't know B, but from how happy you get from just talking about him it sounds and looks like love." Serena gushed "You have got to tell him!" she said "Are you kidding he'd bolt, I wouldn't be surprised if he was freaking out right now! I'm never telling him unless he tells me first." She said stubbornly "But BBB-" Serena whined "No, S! You will not speak a word of this, okay." Serena huffed "Okay.". "It's getting late don't you have a date with Nate?" Serena perked up to this "Oh my god I do thanks for keeping track of the time! I have to go make myself look pretty!" She gushed getting up to leave " Oh and B, I'm sure if Chuck asked you to be his girlfriend so soon he's probably feeling the same way just scared, talk to him B when anyone thinks of Chuck Bass they do not think girlfriend but you managed to do the impossible like always!" Serena said pulling her into a hug before leaving. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

As Blair entered Chucks apartment it was completely dark finding her way down the hall way into Chucks room her senses were immediately bombarded with the smell of alcohol, "Chuck?" she said as she knocked on his open door while turning on his lights immediately she heard a groan and looked over to his desk in the corner where many empty scotch bottles were laying "Chuck?" she said again but more un easily, walking over to him. She was having flash backs to Carter being drunk and angry not sure how Chuck would act in his current state she touched his shoulder gently once again " Chuck?" Shaking him lightly immediately his head flew up eyes wide open " Bllaairrr" But anger wasn't in his eyes nor voice, it was tears. " Chuck" Blair responded in a whisper so quiet it was almost inaudible pulling Chucks head to her stomach "no,noo,no,nooo, Blairrr Icanticant" Chuck said slurring his words together which where muffled do to his head on Blair's mid drift shaking his head. Blair chuckled " you can't do what Chuck?" she said trying to get him to stand up to get him to his bed " I canntt" he continued "Im going to need a little more Chuck" she said finally leading him to his bed and laying him down sitting down next to him loosening his tie and taking his shoes off "Icant be yourboyfriennd" Blair paused tears coming now to her eyes as Chuck continued his slurred speech " I will screwituppp just like barrttt saidiwould nobodylovesmeee for a reason you to good forrmee blairyour perfectt " Blair understood now he was scared and didn't believe in himself "Shhh,shhhh, Chuck let's talk about this in the morning okay?" She said tucking him in giving him a kiss on the cheek getting ready to leave just as she was getting up he grabbed her hand gently "will you stay?" he said in a hopeful voice , Blair felt the butterflies once again with his needy request " Of course Chuck, Il stay" and as she settled in she herd him mumble about fluttering before he finally passed out. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm back! So YAY new update, am I right? Okay so this one was really hard to start but once I got typing everything just started to write itself. I love a sad Chuck, what can I say? Next chapter is going to be super fun because it will be heavy chair. Chuck and Blair hashing out all their fears and will be some major love birds also. Thank you to all you reviewer's, some of you I replied to if you had questions or concerns about characters or plot, and I'd love to answer anyone else's questions or if anyone has any ideas of where I should take this story to my inbox is always open. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter tell me what you think, in other words REVIEW, review,REVIEW! It really does motivate me to write faster! **

**XOXO-Michelle**


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing, it sounds so sad...

XOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Chapter 7

Chuck woke up in the early morning hours with dry mouth and a terrible head ache; Chuck hadn't gotten that wasted since the lost months after his father's death. Months full of darkness and self-loathing, muddled with drugs and alcohol pulling him farther into the darkness. Vaguely remembering Blair showing up he rolled over to see none other than Blair Waldorf fully clothed sleeping next to him, Chuck's heart immediately swelled with having her stay with him even I the state that probably wasn't as calm and collective as Chuck usually was. Chuck had never had someone near him who was so persistent, Chuck inwardly smiled. Most would have just left even Nathaniel would leave and come back later when Chuck was in a better mind set, but Blair had stayed. Chuck had never been happier seeing a girl in his bed. Chuck just hoped that he didn't say anything that he would regret.

XOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Looking over at his night stand to check the time, his heart exploded with fluttering as he saw a glass of water with two pills that could only be aspirin for a head ache she knew he was going to be graced with in the morning. Just the idea of someone caring about him made his heart swell, he never had a loving family; he had killed his mother at birth or at least that's how his father made Chuck feel all his life. Taking the pills and gulping down the water he rolled back over, keeping his thoughts away from the dark subject that always pulled him into a downward spiral. And was met with Blair's worried stare "You're awake" She stated, he could hear the sleep in her voice as her eyes still looked like they wanted to flutter shut.

XOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

He just nodded sinking down into the bed and turning fully to her, "We need to talk" She said determination filling her voice, "Listen, about last night I usually don't get that wast-" Chuck tried to explain but was cut off by Blair "Chuck it's not about that"

"It's not?"

Chuck asked his mind searching frantically for what he might of done or said last night, "Well it is about that, but more of the reason you got to that state."

Chuck waited for more explanation "Chuck, last night you were pleading that you couldn't be my boyfriend-", "Blair I-" Chuck's heart dropping

" No Chuck, I know you didn't mean it. But we need to talk about it because I know this whole situation is freaking you out. And I know Chuck Bass doesn't 'freak out' but I know your scared that you are going to mess this up that you're going to mess 'us' up, and I just want to know why you don't believe in yourself? She said looking into his eyes.

XOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Because I know you're going to make mistakes, I mean for crying out loud your Chuck Bass! You've never even been in a relationship before your bound to stumble a bit!"

Blair finishing in a whisper " But I-I know you will be great… I-I- Believe in you" Chuck turned to lay on his back twining Blair's fingers with his kissing her finger tips, "Chuck" she said in a gasp. Relaxing their hands pulling them against his heart, Chuck opened up for the first time in his life.

"Do you remember about two years ago when the great Bart Bass died in a tragic car crash?" Blair just nodded her head against his chest "were you close?" She asked

"No, not at all, My whole life from the time I could remember is all I wanted to do was impress the 'Great' Bart Bass" He chuckled darkly " but I never was good enough when I was little I would dress up in business clothes trying to be just like him, one time I got an A on one of my writing assignments and I showed it to him it was a 94% I was so proud because I spent so long writing it and all he said was 'why are you showing me something that wasn't worth his time, he was busy and didn't have time for childish school work that wasn't even perfect'. Everything I did wasn't good enough." His eyes darkened not from lust but from something darker.

"When I was five everyone was having birthday parties and I remember wanting to have the most fun party and invite everyone in my preschool class. I asked my father if I could have one and all he said were 'Children like you don't get happy birthdays' and the day of my birthday we went to the cemetery. And he told me how my mother died giving birth to me and that 'I was too much for her to handle' to say the least I was horrified and cried all night, even that made my dad handed me to my nanny and he didn't speak to me even a word for two weeks only giving me disappointed glares, he finally said something to me when I got in trouble at school and was forced to punish me."

"Chuck" Blair gasped, but he just continued.

XOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"My whole life all he told me was that I was a disappointment, and all I wanted was his approval. His last words to me were 'Behave yourself Charles, I don't want you embarrassing me tonight' because I was the embarrassment of his life, and I could never do anything right. I've never felt love Blair, I've had all the money in the world and all the warm bodies I could want but I didn't want that, I wanted approval and love. You-You're the first person who has ever said they believed in me." He finished finally looking over to her with tears in his eyes.

"Chuck" She whispered pulling him to her chest, running her hand through his hair comfortingly, his body relaxed in her arms as they sat in silence.

Blair finally broke the silence, "You know, you and I have something in common." Chuck looked up into her eyes that were asking for her to go on, " We both have parents that we begged for approval, only to always be not good enough, But while you used drugs and women to fill the void, I-I-had a different way of handling it."

Her voice shook a bit at the end Chuck hugged her closer not pressuring her to go on knowing how difficult this subject was for both of them. " But you're perfect" he said, she chuckled not with anger in her voice but a kind of awareness that her mother and herself will never believe that.

"no I'm not, You should talk to my mother she could give you a mile long list of how I'm not tall enough, and 'my hair just doesn't sparkle like Serena's', and how I'm not skinny enough, "better skip dessert Blair if you want to fit into that dress, and look good next to Serena" she said mimicking Eleanor's rant she had heard practically all her life.

XOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I've never weighed over 130 in my life! But I was always fat to Eleanor, I'd wear her designs and fit into sample sizes! But still my thighs would be to fat, or my chest wouldn't fill out the dress like Serena's would, or my hips would bulge. And one day I had enough I had practically eaten nothing all week because my mother told me I was getting a belly, and I was starving! I finally caved and I just kept eating and eating and eating, after I felt disgusted with myself but even that wasn't my breaking point it was five minutes later when my mother walked in and told me I better go for a run because I was starting to look a little bit pudgy. I ran into my bathroom and stripped down criticizing every bit of fat on my body seeing how fat I really was and everything that my mother ever told me about myself was magnetized by a thousand and they I thought of how many calories I must have eaten in just that meal and how much fatter id get, I just had to get rid of it and I did." Blair finished refusing to say the word purge, or bulimia.

Chuck looked into her eyes "Blair, how long." Tears escaped his eyes as he saw how alike they really were looking into each other's eyes being those children that could never get approval from the one person they wanted it from. "About 2 years, my maid Dorota noticed my weight loss and the signs and tried to get me to eat and told my mother but it was all just ignored until I passed out while shopping with Serena. I was at 98 pounds at that point, if you look back at pictures from then I was just a frame I had zero curves and no fat but I just kept doing it, I always found somewhere I needed to take off a few pounds." She shrugged

"Do you still do it?" Chuck urged tightening his grip on her

XOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"No, after I passed out and had to stay in the hospital for a few days it's like a light went off in Eleanor's head 'like wow my daughter really doesn't look okay, and something's not right' and I had intensive counseling for a year to get better and now I go to counseling about once a month or if I have any bad thoughts. But I haven't done that since high school." She finished seeing the worry lessen in Chuck's eyes.

"If you ever feel like you have to purge" Blair shuttered at the word "talk to me Blair, you're the most beautiful, perfect girl I've ever met. You hold my interest unlike anyone has ever before. You keep me on my toes. Serena might be tall and blonde but that's boring and she's about as air heady as Nathaniel, your smart and you come in the perfect petite little body. I don't know how anyone could see any different. "He said bringing her to his chest. And they laid there talking about everything and nothing until both their phones rang with Serena and Nate inviting them to lunch.

XOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Authors Note: Whoa new update!? Yay! Okay so this is an emotionally deep chapter I think, I love these but at the same time I'm just like I just want them to be happy forever! So there is probably going to be a LOT of fluff next chapter and maybe some Carter plot. I'm not going to make Blair's bulimia a huge issue in this story just because when I read GG fic I usually hate when an issue is drawn out so much so it's mostly going to be in her past, maybe something that comes in here and there. Carters going to come in here soon and some drama will be added, so yay excitement! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I also love all you story followers and favs, tell me what you all think, I'd love to hear suggestions on where you think I should take this story! Love to hear your thoughts.- Xoxo Michelle**


End file.
